grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Grandline: New Birka Arc
New Birka Arc is the third story arc of Grandline: The Role Play Series. The Red Wing Pirates acquire two new crew members and head to the White Sea where they hope to behead the evil orchestrators of the New Birkan government. Prologue After their adventure in Thriller Bark, Tenshi leaves his hopes and knowledge with the Red Wing Pirates, who have chosen to inherit his will. His best friend Zaiel has joined with them aswell as another, a victim of Thriller Bark named Roman. The newly strengthened crew heads to The White Sea to dethrone New Birka's Government, whom opress the people of Skypiea. Plot Battles on Jaya The Red Wing Pirates regroup with their Captain and inform him of the situation. Clive agrees that the crew must go to Skypiea and dethrone this government set up by the White Wing Pirates. A newcomer, Zaiel explains that his people were at peace and were looking for a relationship with humans thanks to Tenshi, but that was destroyed by Tsubasa whom orchestrated the uprising of the New Birkan Government, without the government itself knowing it. Second newcomer, Ramon has heard of the white sea and knows that the only way to get their is the "Knockup Steam", a mystical gyser that would shoot the crew directly into Skypiea. The only current known way to do so is the new Sea Train being set up on Jaya Island, so the crew decides to head their to begin their journey. Once on Jaya, Clive leaves the crew to board the sea train while he goes to do "secret work", he tells them once they reach Skypiea to meet with an ally he has set up. The crew heads through Jaya's city only to be confronted by Marine Regiment 166, lead by none other then Kurono Azolf and his Lieutenant Julian Chaser. They ambush the pirates and gravely injure Ramon, who looses control and transforms back into his monsterous "Gatekeeper" form. Losing control, Ramon storms the field, whiping Marine's out left and right but also puts his allies in danger. Romeo trys to restrain him, but Azolf plans to transform the beast into a gigantic bomb that will destroy all of them. Squall holds off the "traitor" while Lyndis calms Ramon back into his regular form. Azolf and Julian retreat to the Sea Train and launch it prematurely, the crew narrowly makes on time to board the train. On board, the crew immediately runs into trouble, and are assaulted by loads of Marines on several different doors of the sea train. Romeo and Julian duel, Julian using his fathers trademark seastone in the form of brass knuckles to nullify Romeo's Devil Fruit. Romeo shatters the knuckles by breaking his own hand and sends Julian flying off the sea train. Meanwhile his father, Chaser plans to stop the train on his own accord by destroying the tracks. He is defeated by Lyndis who unlocks her "Bushido", this forces Azolf to retreat and the sea train continues all the way to the Knock Up Stream. New Allys and New Foes, Is This Truely Heaven!? Realizing they have a lot of ground to cover, The Red Wing Pirates split into groups in order to more efficiently spread across the Skypiean Islands. Squall and Lyndis assign themselves the mission to track down their new ally said to be somewhere in the city (told to them by Clive). Without a clue in the world, Squall and Lyndis search aimlessly and eventually get themselves caught by the White Berets of New Birka. The White Berets of New Birka are the equivalent of the Marines on the Blue Sea. They recognize Lyndis and Squall as illegal aliens and plan to arrest them, and deport them forcefully back to the Blue Sea. Just as they are being arrested, another illegal is spotted. A hooded man ravages through the enforcers, a man well recognized by the Red Wing Pirates. No other then Black Steel Gajeel himself was sent by Clive to assist the crew in overthrowing New Birka. Gajeel explains Clive recruited him while the rest of the Crew was away to Thriller Bark, Gajeel wants revenge on the White WIng Pirates who have apparently sent his cat and longtime friend to New Birka. Lyndis does not take lightly to Gajeel joining them, but Squall decides to forgive and forget and allow his help. Believing that his cat is imprisoned, he leads Squall and Lyndis to a Birkan prison that holds the opressed Shandian people. The Shandians are natives from the Skypiean land; Shandora. They were ally racially profiled and imprisoned by the Birkans. The three humans attack the base but are stopped by a warrior recognized by all as a "Preist", one of six powerful Sky Knights which are said to be the most powerful warriors in Skypiea. Gajeel decides to hold off the Knight himself while the others storm the base. Squall and Lyndis free several Shandian's including a woman named Luna. She is hesitant to simply go with two humans but they explain they came with Zaiel, which changes the situation. Luna explains that she was once the queen of Shandora and now is the leader of the rebellion.She allowed herself to be captured so the rest of the Rebellion would stop being hunted. Now with her freedom the shandian forces and the Red Wing Pirates can form to become the Red Rebellion! After leaving the prison with the several dozen freed inmates, Squall and Lyndis are shocked to find that Gajeel is struggling against the Sky Knight. The Knight is unmasked by an attack from Luna, revealing that he is actually Gajeel's main target, Pansera Ruri. Instead of imprisoning him, the Birkans apparently brainwashed him into one of their preists. Enraged, Gajeel attacks and shatters Ruri's monsterous blade, creating the best opporunity for the others to escape. They leave Gajeel behind to hold off Ruri, whom he plans to make his cat once again. The newly created alliance heads into the city where they hope to meet up with the other groups. They meet up with Zaiel, who reveals himself as a blue haired man with a strange tatoo across his left eye. Luna immediately recognizes him as the two embrace, but the reunion is shortlived as the group is met by yet another Birkan Preist. This Knight went by the name of Earl, who had the ability to control five different dolls that could fly and fire lazers. Zaiel provided this as a very narrow description of Earl's abilities, in fact Earl was one of the more powerful Sky Knights and he attacked the group without hesistation. Hoping to protect his allies, Zaiel clashes with Earl but is overwhelmed by the amount of firepower the Birkan posses. Zaiel and the others are saved by the arrival of a Shandian unit lead by Mars, second in command of the Shandian's forces. Unafraid, Earl plans to whipe them all out but is called out from the battlefield by a distress call from the palace. Meanwhile at the palace, Romeo and Ramon attack out of nothing more then pure confusion and boredum. Earl arrives to help subdue the two and imprison them while the alliance retreats. Final Battles on the Clouds The collective of rebels retreat towards the Shandians makeshift base where they plan to storm the Upper Yard. The Upper Yard was originally the land of the Shandians, the only place in all of Skypiea where their is actual ground and vegetation like their is all over the Blue Sea, this is because when the Shandians came to the Earth the upper yard is where they landed and rose it from the ground. Planning to cross Angel Beach,Squall, Lyndis and several shandians moves across the beach but are caught by the SkyKnights who were lead straight to the rebellion by Gajeel. Gajeel was fooled by Ruri whom temperarly pretended that he was a double agent for Shandians against the Birkans. But infact this was a lie and he used Gajeel to lead the Preists to surround and ambush the rebellion. A New Sky Knight joins the White Berets efforts against the rebellion, Preist Trance. Trance claims that the Shandian "savages" have no place in the Holy Ground of the Upper Yard. The rebels do not take lightly to the racism of the Birkans and prepares to battle. Gajeel is the first to move, taking Ruri out to the sea of clouds on Angel Beach to do battle once again. Earl suprise attacks the group and encases the majority of them inside a cage of green energy. Zaiel takes this chance to explain that most Skypiean weapons are powered by mystical items known as Dials. Shells that are able to store matter and energy in endless variation and ways. Earl's six puppets are powered by three dials that allow them to fly, be controlled and shoot lazers in order to create their infamous formations. The "Lyra Formation" is the one that traps the group in the cage of energy, Ruri's sword was also powered by a Dial that allowed it to grow to incredible size. Trance constantly banters with the imprisoned Lyndis, whom Earl free's so the two can duel honorable as swordsmen. But unknown to Lyndis, Trance's sword is powered by a soft dial that liquifys any inaminate object it cuts. By clashing with Lyndis' blade, it destroys its blade, leaving Lyndis ope to a flurry of deathly attacks. Greviously injured, Lyndis is saved by the arrival of Zaiel, Luna and Mars. Zaiel visciously attacks Trance, nearly killing the Knight in the process for mocking Tenshi's name while fighting. But Earl trades the prisoners for Trance's life and he retreats. Ruri views his allies retreat and plans to go with them, before he escapes Gajeel issues a warning to the Preist, that their next encounter will be their final battle. Lyndis is rushed back to the Shandian base for medical aid, and Gajeel reports that Romeo and Ramon have been captured. Luna and Zaiel come up with a plan to take the Skypiean capital; Lovely City. This is the city that the Red Wing Pirates first arrived in, and by capturing it, it would heavily sway the tides of this war. Gajeel and Mars would lead a group of warriors that would act as the false frontline acting to attack the capital straight up. Meanwhile, Zaiel and Luna would secretly infultrate the palace and take the Birkan Senators hostage. For the most part the plan went well, Mars and Gajeel clashed with Earl and Ruri and the city was transformed into a battlefield. The Skypiean people hid as the battle raged and the majority White Berets were absorbed into the battle. Luna and Zaiel successfully infultrate the base but are shocked to find that Romeo and Ramon have already started a prison riot that threatens the stability of the Palace. This attracts White Beret Captain; Preist Anya whom is pleasently surprised to find that the orchestrator to this rebellion is Zaiel. The Red Haired woman and Zaiel have history, as she used to be one of Zaiel's Sky Knights. She attacks Zaiel and Luna is left alone to finish the mission. Zaiel fights with Anya but is overwhelmed by her Dial powered spear, which are supperior to Zaiel's dial embedded staves.She stabs Zaiel through his abdomen, seeming to greviously injure him. All the while, Gajeel is overpowed and pinned down by Ruri who plans to dish his former friend a rival ending blow, and Mars is surrounded by Earl's puppets which prepare to engulf the Shandian in lazer fire. Luna sets off the city wide alarm and loudspeaker to get the attention of the Skypiean citizens who hide in their households. Zaiel then reveals that he was not injured and his defeat was an illusion, he quickly uses the loud speaker to speak to the Skypiean people. Zaiel rallys them with a speech, saying that he is infact alive and Skypiea is still the home of the Skypieans and Shandians and the Birkans cannot control them. The Skypiean people leave their homes and riot against the White Berets, swaying the tide of the battle of Lovely City. Gajeel comes back swigning against Ruri, uppercutting him into the sky, slamming him back down into the sky and finishing him with an Iron Roar shower, defeating the preist just as Gajeel promised he would. Mars gets back on even ground with Earl and Zaiel prepares to clash with Anya once again, but they are all shocked by the arrival of Birkan "God" Jarilo. Jarilo is enraged to see that the Skypiean people have rebelled against the rule of his government. Zaiel is stunned to find that Skypiea has a new God, Jarilo gives his preists the signal to abandon Lovely City. Seeing it as useless now, Jarilo prepares to destroy the capital, doing so with a giant pillar of lightning that engulfs the island, causing it to collapse in and explode. The rebellion gathers as many citizens and allies as possible and uses their wings to fly off the Island, escaping just in time. Epilogue The Red Rebellion fully regroups (still without Clive) at a new base, and they recover in preperation to take the war to the holy grounds of the Upper Yard. They will have to face the full might of the Sky Knights that protect the Upper Yard with the "Ten Trials". Characters Protagonists *Cameron L. Romeo *Lyndis Harper *Squall *Ramon *Gajeel *Zaiel *Mars *Luna Antagonists *Jarilo *Anya *Earl *Trance *Pansera Ruri Episodes #''Set Sail for Skypiea'' #''Jaya, the Island of Reunion'' #''Battle for the Beast'' #''A Train Ride from Hell to Heaven'' #''This is Heaven!?'' #''Allied Force, Old and New Foes'' #''Priests of Superiority'' #''Battle on Angel Beach'' #''War of Change'' #''Wrath of God'' Category:Anime Category:Story Arcs